Alex Rider has two funerals
by TheAwesomeJellyBean
Summary: This is an account of both of Alex Riders funerals. Please R&R


Alex Rider had two funerals. The first for his normal life and the second for his spy life.

He had died in a car crash. At least that is what the public was told.

The first one, the one that the public could attend, was held at the same grave yard as his uncles. His grave had been dug right next to his uncles. There he would lie for the rest of eternity.

Many people from his school stood watching and listening as the priest said a few words about their dead school mate.

The priest said the he was a brave boy. They all thought the he was lying. _How was druggy brave?_ They all thought to themselves. They all were sure the he had been paid to say that, only one boy knew better, knew that Alex Rider was what the man said and more.

That boy was Tom Harris. He and Alex had been best friends since the sand box days.

Tom watched in grim silence as the coffin was lowered down into the ground. He slowly walked over to throw the flower that his mother had given him for Alex before spinning and almost running away.

As he turned, however, he saw a glimpse of a blond haired boy hiding in the shadows. When he turned back to get a better look he saw that there was nobody there. He frowned his eyes must be playing tricks on him. Again.

Hating seeing his best friend being covered in dirt. He ran, he ran to the only place he knew he could.

Alex's house.

Although he knew that Alex would not be there he knew that it was still another hour until the other funeral started. The funeral that Jack, Alex's ex-guardian, would be attending. The funeral that would be for all the people that knew Alex through his _job_.

Upon arriving at the home he knocked madly on the door, being in no state to get his keys out to open the door himself. The second the door opens and regersting Jacks voice he flung himself into her arms and balled his eyes out.

Jack comforted the young boy in her arms, he being like a younger brother to her, _the same as him_, she thought to herself grimly.

Once he had calmed down enough to stand by himself she looked him in the eye and asked,

"Would you like to come with me to Alex's other funeral?"

He nodded vigorously in response he was curious to know what spy people looked like.

Soon after that they left knowing they had to or risk being late.

Upon arriving Tom noted that there was many more people attending this ceremony was being held in a hidden cemetery not five minutes' walk from the _bank_.

Tom was surprised to see people of many different nationalities standing around mourning for the lost soul. More than most knew what he was capable of.

He watched four men with more interest than the rest; these men did not look like spies. Stupidly he decided to go over and ask how they knew Alex although he suspected that he might have an idea. And just to give them a fright he decided to act on it.

'_If Alex was here right now,'_ he thought, _'he would surely be rolling his eyes at my stupid bravery'_

It was too late to turn back now though as he opened his mouth and spoke.

"By golly Wolf-man you sure have changed since I last saw you up in the French Alps!" he yelped as if greeting an old friend.

The said man shot round to stare at the owner of the unknown voice.

"Who are you and how the hell do you know anything about me?" he questioned angrily almost going purple with suppressed rage. _How the hell could a kid know he went to the French Alps! Not even his team mates knew that._

"Why I am Tom Harris! Best friend of Alex Rider." Tom answered as if that would answer it all.

Thankfully for Tom however Ben Daniels, also known as Fox, steeped in.

"Hey, Tom. Why you here? You do know that this funeral is privet, right?"

"Yeah! Jack brought me as morale support! And plus I really wanted to see what super spies look like but it looks like I got more than I bargained for! Three reclusive SAS men and the one and only Benny Daniels!" replied said boy.

"Wait!" yelled Snake speaking up for the first time, "who is this Alex Rider guy?" he asked.

"Alex Rider was Cub's name." replied Fox quietly.

With that Tom walked away leaving a very stunned K-unit in his wake.

The four SAS men and the MI6 agent stood in silence for a while longer until Fox spoke up,

"Did you know that on my last mission with Cub he told me that he wanted to forgive you guys for how you treated him at Brecon's. When he told me that I argued with him and told him that it was not his fault. Do you know what he replied to that? " the three soldiers shook their heads, no, in reply.

"He said that 'even if they never apologise I don't want them to feel guilty when I die.' I then told him that he had many years before that happened. All he did was shake his head and walk away ending the conversation. I think he knew that he was going to die soon." He continued.

"That is... Deep." Said Eagle. With that said he turned around and walked over to where the closed coffin sat and rested his hands on it. He mumbled a few words before coming back to his unit and old friend. They all looked at him wondering what he said but being respectful and not asking.

He answered the un-asked question that he all knew they wanted to know, "you said that he wanted to forgive us, so since he didn't get the chance I apologised." He addressed Fox but spoke to the whole unit.

Agreeing with Eagles statement the other two soldiers walked over to the coffin and said their own apologies.

When Snake turned around he saw a flash of blond hair but didn't think anything of it.

When they got back to the others the dark haired kid from before was back and still had the same smile gracing his features but now it looked like it was reaching his eyes as well.

Once I saw the first soldier walk over to Alex's true coffin I went over and stood casually in hearing distance of them. When I heard what he had said to my friend I had waited till the other two went over before slipping over and whispering in Bens ear that if Alex was here right now he would have one of his rare smiles on. Thinking of that made me smile.

Once the last soldier arrived back I told them what I had told Ben and they smiled too.

Lurking in the shadows was a single blond haired boy that the world thought dead, Alex Rider. Nobody knew that he was alive, not even Blunt.

The blond haired boy had sworn that one day he would get out of this world and he knew only one way, death. So with the help of a single unnamed friend he had staged his own death and changed his identity.

He would now be named as John Ian Jackman.

As he watched the soldiers walk up to the coffin and say what he thought would be their good-byes to him he stood and thanked them for being there for him even if they did not know it.

He heard his phone beep and he looked down at the message, it read, _'you know they apologised for how they treated you at BB's'_

He then looked up at the person who had sent it to him, Ben. Ben was the only person, who knew who he was, that knew he was alive.

He looked over at his once best friend and smiled. He mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' in his direction before turning and walking away.

At the same moment Tom turned around and looked in the direction that he felt someone looking at him. Tom recognising the far off figure ran after him only to be held off by Ben. He looked on with resent as he watched his best friend walk away from him. He turned round in the arms of Ben and said,

"All I wanted to do was say good-bye."


End file.
